Yours - English Version
by JuliaJoyBell
Summary: Following the episode "The Local Option" One-shot. Translation from " Yours". Wrote november 2015


_"Yours"_

Title: Yours - English Version

Author: Julia R.

Characters: William Murdoch, Julia Ogden.

Genre: romance

Category: M

Summary: Following the episode "The Local Option" One-shot. Translation from " yours". Wrote november 2015

Disclaimers: Murdoch Mysteries is not mine and I earn no money for this story. Everything comes back to the series and the creators of Murdoch Mysteries.

* * *

 _There is the translation from the fanfiction "yours". Quite hard to translate some part to stay close to the original version as I don't use this vocabulary in english very often ;p I hope that you will like it and understand most of the "details" of the scenes ;) Enjoy,_

* * *

They entered the tavern hand in hand, Julia guiding William enthusiastically. But once inside, the Detective froze. His wife turned to him smiling tenderly stroking his tie during seconds.

-This is not the first time you enter in a tavern William.

-But the first time with my lovely wife ... and this is not the kind of places we frequent together and ...

-Where is your sense of adventure, Detective Murdoch?

He did not answer and she just smiled before heading him to a table at the back of the tavern. He sat across from her and immediately a man approached.

-What can I served you?

-A spruce beer and ...

-Two Whiskeys, ended Julia smiling while paying immediately.

The man nodded and walked away with a simple nod.

-Julia, William whispered, leaning toward her, two whiskeys, I know you like strong alcohol but two glasses, it may be, well, you see.

-My dear William, his wife said, laying her hand on his to caress lovingly, I used to drink a glass or two from time to time, I can totally consume two whiskeys. But tonight, I have ordered only one for me.

He did not answer and he frowned as the waiter arrived with their order. He dropped a beer bottle and two glasses in which was an amber liquid. Julia immediately took one and handed it to William who did the same with the bottle. After rattling glass, they drank a sip. William could not help watching Julia close her eyes looking up, exposing the thin skin of her neck to his view when swallowed. He swallowed hard, it happened from time to time that she has this gesture of surrender, when she derived from pleasure.

She opened her eyes again and met his eyes, he blushed, imagining once again surrender as she had done, but this time much less dressed and alone in their hotel room. As if she could read his thoughts, Julia smiled and licked her lips to come again caress his hand.

-A enny for your thoughts Detective Murdoch.

-I believe you are able to read them Dr. Ogden, he replied in a deep voice.

She smiled and looked down at the table, too embarrassed. Of course she knew what he was thinking, she could read in his eyes full of desire. Without a word, William had her fingers dancing between his and he drank another sip. She did the same before taking the floor on a lighter tone.

-Tell me, what do you think of Miss James, now that you met?

-She looks to be a lovely young woman, educated, intelligent, simple and kind. She looks just like the portrait you made of her. Sadly...

-Sadly?

-Julia, you know that skin color does not shock me, I do not stop to this "detail", the men of the police station did not make it, at least for most of them . But everyone is not like that, everyone does not consider moral qualities and the way she does her job. They only see ...

-Her color and that she is a woman, Julia finished wearily, I know.

She sighed deeply and she finished her glass in one go under the gaze of her husband. Then she leaned over the table, slipping her hand into the jacket of the young man to caress his chest.

-Julia, William muttered, looking around them, I do not think this comportment is appropriate here.

-A woman has no right to show how much she loves her husband?

-They are people everywhere.

-I know, she whispered, sliding her finger on the chest of the young man to caress his stomac.

Then, when she saw him blush a little, she went away laughing. She took the second drink and wanted to bring it to her mouth but the hand of William landed on her wrist. She caught his eyes and he took it from her.

-No, William, Julia whispered, I do not want you to do it out of obligation. I do not encouraged you a drink, you know.

-I want it.

He smiled and took a sip. Julia could not help laughing at his face yet William was as if nothing had happened. He took her hand and kissed it by plunging his eyes into hers, then they took a lighter conversation.

It was not until they finished their third glass of whiskey each, while the bodies were much closer, William slipped his breath on the nape of Julia to speak in her ear.

\- What if we returned home now, Doctor Ogden, he whispered in a voice full of desire.

-Do you have something in mind IDetective Murdoch? She replied, closing her eyes.

He did not respond and a second later she felt the hand of her husband up along her thigh slowly before he came to touch the fingertips her intimacy through the fabric.

-I regret not to be alone, I will make love to you in the second if it was.

She felt the hand of William landed on her lower belly while the teeth of the young man tenderly seize the thin skin in her neck.

-Let's return home then, William, she moaned her mouth against the cheek of the young man.

-Do not you want to have another drink?

-Oh no, Julia sighed, feeling her breath accelerate, I want to remember everything ... please, she uttered with difficulty while her husband stroked her breast and he smiled in her neck before placing another kiss.

-Well, then, let's go.

He walked away from her abruptly and stood up in a leap, plunging his eyes into hers when she did the same, and in both they flickered under the effects of alcohol. They then left the tavern closely entwined, joining the street, taking a moment to breathe the fresh air of the night had already fallen. They took a carriage, kissing passionately once inside and, until they found themselves at the gates of the hotel. Then, together, they joined it hand in hand, before turning the double round key in the lock, before Julia press tightly against William to steal another deep kiss.

* * *

They kept kissing, leaving their hands running over the body of each other during long minutes when William removed Julia's jacket and began to open her tie.

-Wait darling, she whispered on his lips, I'd freshen up before... I think I have drink to much alcohol.

-Me too I drank too much, William replied without stopping.

-Take a glass of water, I'll be right there.

-Juliaaa, William grumbled as she slipped away.

Against heart William walked to the living room to serve a glass of water and drink it in one go while removing his tie. He did not like alcohol, and he remembered at that moment why. He was hot, so hot, his heart was pounding in his chest, his throat was dry and his head was spinning. He took a second glass when he saw his wife enter the room. She stood in the doorway, changed, wearing an open silk neglected. She had removed her shirt, her skirt and bloomers. She was there, standing before him a mischievous look, a smile, wearing just a shirt up to mid-thigh, her corset and a neglected sliding on her bare shoulder. She has a seductive posture and William felt his heart skip a beat when she approached him. She made feline, stroking his body with hers to take his glass with her hands and drink a sip. She leaned on him to put the empty glass on the table located in the back of her husband and her fingers took the road to her own neck. She placed two fingers behind her ear and she let them run over her skin, biting the lips without leaving the eyes of her husband. She arrived at her chest before going up her hand again, closing her eyes. Then she looked into the eyes of William as he remained motionless. She removed his jacket, making sure to stroke his arms while pressing against his chest. She opened his vest and she jam her body against his, unable to stay away from him for a second.

-Undress me, she whispered on his lips.

She did not kiss him and she just turned around. She felt the fingers of William on her to drop the neglected on the ground and untied the laces of her corset. Impatient to know the desire she gave to her husband, Julia arched, coming rub her buttocks against his member swelling in his pants. He grunted but did not flinch, continuing to focus on his task. When she saw the corset fall to the ground, Julia stepped back to feel the body of William in her back. She spent a rear arm to caress his cheek as he buried his face in her neck.

-A new perfume, William muttered, I love it.

Julia did not answer, she still moved her buttocks back and forth, very slowly, methodically to feel how William could be excited. He no longer resisted, seeing his wife's breasts move under the thin fabric of her shirt, feeling her buttocks jam against his penis. He needed to touch her, kiss her and take her now. She let out a groan of surprise and pleasure when she felt a finger of William slip in her by from the front, when his thumb redrew the contours of her swollen lips, she threw her head back, placing it on the shoulder of her husband who bit the skin of her neck. He gave several kidney shots and Julia smiled. She abruptly get away from him to turn and face him and ceases his sweet torture. Without a word she got of his braces and she opened his shirt, depositing burning kiss on his body. When she saw him abandoned, she continued her advance to open his pants and grab his long , hard and swollen member. She approached William and slid it between her fingers, up and down, slowly, then more rapidly as the young man's breathing quickened.

-Do you like this? She asked with love in his ear.

In response, he groaned. Julia walked his manhood to her femininity, but she did not let him enter, she just wanted to tempt him and feel the caress.

-Undress me more, she said in his ear.

She kissed him passionately and she walked away. William then opened her shirt, the last barrier before knowing the feel of their bare skin against each other. Once she stood in front of him, naked, trembling with desire, he leaned toward her chest. He took a nipple in his mouth and he bit, licked, kissed it gently. He spread her legs and entered his finger in her femininity again, stroking his thumb at the most sensitive point of her anatomy, the source of her pleasure. Julia could not restrain a cry and she clung with all her strength to him. He realized that her legs were buckled, then he pushed her against the wall.

-Oh yes, William.

He looked up at her, she had once again head back and eyes closed, her mouth open letting out moans while her chest heaved the staccato rhythm of her breathing. God he loved to see her in this state. He turned his face to hers, trying to silence her moans and supplications by kissing her. He placed a hand on her cheek to deepen their kiss and he pulled another off from her femininity to land on her buttocks and draw against him. They resumed their breath a few seconds later before exchanging a smile and Julia turns around again. She spread her legs, leaving the penis of William emerge between her thighs and she tickled the tip with her fingers.

-Are you sure ... this way ...? William grunted, trying to catch his breath as he once again took her breast in his hand to drag her nipple between his fingers.

-Yes...please.

Julia then lifted a leg and laid it on a small table located just beside. She leaned slightly forward to feel the member William on her clit and with a violent movement, William penetrated. In shock, she was pressed against the wall, feeling her breasts touching the cold tapestry while William went deeper into her. They groaned again, and again he stroked her femininity before retiring and entering equally passionately. He savored the new sensation he knew, this wetness, this heat which was that of his wife that he loved, mixed with promiscuity of their position. He saw her buttocks move against his lower belly, her back arched, her hair began to escaped from her bun, he saw her breasts touch the wall thanks to his many assaults. William grabbed one of her hands to hold it above her head on the wall and press his body to hers as he still took her again and again as their moans became more raucous and regular. He placed his other hand on her hip, making her move at his own rythm. He led the dance, and he liked the feeling. He had his face buried in her hair, intoxicated by the scent that emanated. While continuing his sometimes gentle , sometimes passionate, movements he moved his free hand over the body of Julia , at her chest he spoke in her ear.

-You turn me... into ...mad... Doctor.

-I am...delighted ... Detective.

They smiled and William grabbed her earlobe between his teeth a few moments before directing his kisses to her neck and shoulder.

-Oh ... my ... oooh ... William, do not stop, do not ... oh yes.

Feeling the moment approaching, William placed his hands on the hips of his wife, releasing the hand of Julia and he suddenly accelerated until that moment, the one where she called his name and he spread into her. Then they closed their eyes, thus taking their breath always closely intertwined while their legs were shaking. Julia leaned her forehead against the wall and William kissed her hair. Then, when the tension fell, he retired and she rested her foot on the ground. Yet they remained entwined, William placed his arms around the waist of Julia as she put hers over in a contented sigh.

-Perhaps you should drink more often darling, she said, laughing softly, although I always like the way you make me love, I must admit that this time was very ... interesting.

-I agree with you, William whispered in her ear, but I do not need to drink to make love to you this way. I promise it will happen again if you wish. Besides, it was your idea I think.

-Do you regret?

-Oh Dear God no, he said, laughing quietly, I loved.

She did not answer, still in his arms, she turned to caress his cheek.

-Do you realize how much I love you? She whispered on his lips before kissing. I love you so much.

-I love you too.

He smiled and stroked her cheek before walking away, turning off the light and go to bed without exchanging a word, and without even letting go of the hand. Once stretched, they exchanged a kiss before Julia sliped on William to lie on him.

-It seems to me that we're not working tomorrow, Mr. Murdoch?

-Indeed Mrs Murdoch.

-Well, Julia replied smiling, then I intend to spend my whole day with you.

-We spend eveyday together.

-But in the morgue or at the police station I can not kiss you, hug you, Julia continued stroking his face, I can not caress you and tell you that I love you. Detective , she said, laughing, remembering the reaction of the young man a few days earlier in the cells of the police station.

-I try to remain professional, Julia.

-Oh yes, she said seriously, though I do not despair that one day you get less professional.

-Ideas? Threw the young man frowned.

-Many, Julia replied, patting his lips with fingertips.

-I am looking forward to know them, William replied before kissing her, though I not guarantee you that I will able to let me go when we are at work.

-I keep a bottle of whiskey in a cabinet in the morgue, you know.

-Oh I see.

They laughed softly and they exchanged a few kisses for long minutes to finally fall asleep against each other, serene and happy.

 ** _END_**


End file.
